I'd lie
by ammstar11
Summary: Nico tends to go off on his own and no one really knows where he runs off to. Will goes looking for him hoping the two of them can spend more time together, when he finds Nico he is sitting in a tree in the woods singing to himself, his voice is so captivating Will can't help but sit back and listen.


**Clearly I don't own anything recognized.**

I'd lie

Will had looked everywhere around camp for Nico, the son of Hades still shied away from people and spent much of his time alone. His friends weren't too worried about it though, they told Will when he had asked about it that Nico is still getting used to being around so many people all the time and just needs time to himself.

Jason had noticed how down hearted Will seemed by this so he had told him that Nico seemed to find comfort in harder to reach places like someplace higher up.

So after spending most of the day searching around camp Will had almost given up until he remembered Jason's tip about high places, so Will took off towards the woods hoping that he wasn't wrong about this.

He looked up in the trees as he passed wondering if Nico really did like climbing trees, he was about to call out for him when he heard something, was that singing?

 ** _I don't think that passenger seat_**

 ** _Has ever looked this good to me_**

Will looked up to find Nico sitting in a tree not far off from where he was so he walked over.

 ** _He tells me about his night_**

 ** _And I count the colors in his eyes_**

Wow he had a great voice, who knew?

 ** _He'll never fall in love he swears_**

 ** _As he runs his fingers through his hair_**

 ** _I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_**

Will wondered why Nico would be singing a Taylor Swift song.

 ** _And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_**

 ** _He tells a joke, I fake a smile_**

 ** _But I know all his favorite songs_**

Why would Nico be singing this song? Did he like someone? Was it a guy? Will's heart jumped a little, if Nico liked guys maybe he would have a chance!

 ** _And I could tell you his favorite color's green_**

 ** _He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_**

 ** _His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_**

 ** _And if you asked me if I love him,_**

 ** _I'd lie_**

Will sat down at the base of the tree as he listened to Nico sing, a hundred thoughts and feelings running through his mind.

 ** _He looks around the room_**

 ** _Innocently overlooks the truth_**

 ** _Shouldn't a light go on?_**

 ** _Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long?_**

 _I've been waiting for you for so long_. Will thought to himself.

 ** _He sees everything in black and white_**

 ** _Never let nobody see him cry_**

 ** _I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_**

Will hugged his knees to his chest, he wished he and Nico would have a chance together.

 ** _I could tell you his favorite color's green_**

 ** _He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth_**

 ** _His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_**

 ** _And if you asked me if I love him_**

 ** _I'd lie_**

Will really wanted to ask who had Nico's heart, and what it would take for it to be him.

 ** _He stands there then walks away_**

 ** _My god if I could only say_**

 ** _"I'm holding every breath for you…"_**

 _If you were gone I'd never be able to breathe again_. Will wanted to say, thinking of the feeling like he'd been punched when Nico had said that he was leaving both camps for good.

 ** _He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_**

 ** _I think he can see through everything but my heart_**

 ** _First thought when I wake up is "my god he's beautiful."_**

 _You're so beautiful._ Will felt his face heat up, no way could he say that out loud.

 ** _So I put on my make up_**

 ** _And pray for a miracle_**

Will would pray to every God out there for the chance to be with Nico.

 ** _Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green_**

 ** _He likes to argue, oh, and it kills me_**

 ** _His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_**

 ** _And if you asked me if I love him_**

 ** _If you asked me if I love him_**

 ** _I'd lie_**

Will let out a sigh, too lost in his thoughts to realize that the song had ended, that is until he heard a gasp and with twigs and leaves raining down Nico fell out of the tree and landed right on top of Will.

For a shocked moment the two of them just stared wide eyed at each other not knowing what to do until Will's doctor side kicked in.

"Oh gods! Nico are you okay?! Are you hurt? You just fell out of a tree! Let me see!" He grabbed Nico's hands inspecting them for any injuries praying that there were no sprains or broken bones.

Nico's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he managed to find any words. "I-I'm fine, Nothing hurts, I was just surprised. What are you doing here?"

Will paused, that's right he had come looking for Nico to see if he wanted to hangout for a bit but had gotten distracted when he heard Nico singing. He cleared his throat a little nervously. "Well I was looking for you, I uh, wanted to hang out with you, if you want to that is." he could feel his whole face heating up. Oh gods he was blowing this! He glanced up to Nico's face and was a little surprised to see his cheeks dusted pink, wow he was so cute.

"O-okay."

 _Wait what? Did he say yes?_

 _"_ Really?" he couldn't hide the note of hope in his voice.

Nico pushed himself up and sat down next to Will, he nodded his head in response. "Sure."

Will felt his heart soar, it was one thing to spend time with Nico while he was in the infirmary as his patient, and it was another for him to agree to just hang out like friends, especially when Will knew that Nico preferred to be alone.

"So… um, what would you like to do?" Nico asked.

"Uh, um, we could just sit here, and you know, just talk." Will said, gods he was really blowing this! He just couldn't stop wondering who Nico liked, probably someone really cool. _Ugh this was so stressful! Get a grip Will!_ He told himself.

"Sure, what would you like to talk about?" Nico had turned away slightly so that he wasn't looking directly at Will.

Before he could stop himself Will heard the words foremost in his mind tumble out of his mouth. "You were singing a love song right? Is there anyone special?" he felt his ears grow warm, not doubt they were just as red as the rest of his face felt, he risked a sidelong glance at Nico and saw that his face was just as red.

Will was mentally kicking himself but it was all he could think about so he couldn't help himself. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that. I was just curious." he sounded so stupid Nico probably thought he was an idiot, he sure felt like one. Will put his head in his hands and leaned back against the tree.

"Yeah, there is. It's… a guy."

Wait, Nico was actually going to tell him? Will lowered his hands and looked back at Nico. He was hugging his knees to his chest as if trying to make himself appear smaller. Will didn't want Nico to feel like he needed to hide or anything so he smiled kindly.

"That's cool, me too." he thought that if Nico knew he wasn't alone he might be more comfortable talking about it, maybe anyway.

Nico looked up surprised. "Oh, um, that's cool."

And they were back to awkward silence…

 _Great._

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

It was a longshot but why not?

"Okay." Nico took a deep breath. "I've known him for a while, but we weren't really close before. He's really nice and everyone seems to like him, but I don't know if he'd ever like me back."

Will couldn't help wondering who it could be, he'd have to be crazy not to like Nico back, he was so amazing. "I'm sure he would, you're so cool. How could someone not like you?"

Nico ducked his head down still blushing like crazy. "Do you really think so?" His question was slightly muffled but there was so much emotion in it.

"Of course I do. You're a hero, you're strong and brave, and you have really cool powers even if you do go totally overboard with them. How could anyone not like you?"

Nico looked up at him a mix of emotions still in his eyes. "You don't think I'm creepy?"

Will's heart clenched at that. "Gods no! I'd never think that about you Nico! I love you!"

Did he just say what he thought he did? Judging by the look of complete shock on Nico's face the answer had to be yes. Maybe if he prayed hard enough to Hades the ground would open up and swallow him right now.

After a few moments Nico managed to speak again. "What?"

Well too late now, the truth was out so might as well face the music. Will took a deep breath to calm his nerves as much as possible. "Yeah, I've liked you for a long time now. Like I said, you're really amazing, and I felt like my heart was going to stop when you said that you were going to leave for good after the battle. So when I found out that you were staying here I was so happy and I swore to myself that even if you never returned my feelings I would still spend as much time as possible with you so that you never felt alone or unwanted ever again. So that you knew that someone did care and would always be there for you." Gods now he was rambling.

"I like you too Will." It was quiet but he had heard it.

Will's whole face lit up into a huge smile. "You really mean that?"

Nico gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, I think you're really incredible."

This time Will could have sworn he could fly he was so happy! Wait but that means that it was him that Nico was talking about before… "Did you mean what you said before?"

Again Nico nodded.

Will couldn't help himself he threw his arms around Nico and hugged him tightly. After a moment Nico returned the embrace. They sat like that for a while completely content to just be there in that moment. Will leaned in and spoke softly into Nico's ear. "You're a beautiful singer, you know that?"

Nico hid his face in Wills shoulder but he knew he was smiling and couldn't help grinning himself.

They heard the conch shell signal the time for dinner and pulled away from each other.

"Guess we should head to the dinning pavilion with the others huh?" Will said.

They stood up and started brushing the dirt and leaves off of themselves and then held hands as they started the walk to dinner. Will paused and looked down at Nico with a goofy grin on his face. "So I guess you really fell for me huh?"

Nico stared at him for a couple of heartbeats before doubling over laughing. He wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to catch his breath, he punched Will on the arm lightly. "You're such a dork!"

Will laughed and grabbed Nico's hand again and lifted it up to his lips to place a little kiss on it. "But I'm your dork, right?"

Nico smiled back at him. "You better be." he said as they continued walking hand in hand toward the dinning pavilion where their friends would be waiting for them.

 **Please let me know what you think**


End file.
